During storms, gusts of wind can blow loose shingles off a roof. However, because roof shingles are arranged to overlap, identifying loose shingles in the absence of a powerful wind can be difficult because secure shingles overlapping loose shingles keep the loose shingles in place. Moreover, the application of sealant can be a tedious process that involves lifting up a shingle or tab of a shingle and spreading sealant onto the roof in order to secure the shingle in place.